1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for removing condensate water from a compressor-operated cooling device having an evaporator with a condensate collecting pan mounted below the evaporator. Condensate water accumulated during the condensation operation of the evaporator is conveyed to a drip pan which is mounted on a base plate below the condensate collecting pan next to an outlet hole in one wall of the cooling device. A blower is mounted to the side of the drip pan lying opposite the outlet hole. During the condensation operation the blower passes a warm air current over the surface of the condensate water collected in the drip pan, in the direction of the outlet hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a device disclosed in British patent specification GB-PS No. 14 60 450, the condensate water is not blown laterally and outward from the drip pan, in the form of fluid droplets, and out of the cooling device.
German patent DE-GM No. 81 23 465 teaches a cooling device for a control panel in which a desired humidity level is maintained in the control panel. In such cooling device, condensate water is neither quickly nor reliably eliminated from the cooling device or from the control panel.